


Monday

by Void_Home



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: breakfast club stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: Just something I did for my senior year that I'm proud of.Breakfast club, Monday.





	Monday

_**MONDAY** _

Where is Claire’s other earring? Why is Allison so nicely dressed now? Why are Andrew and Bryan hanging out?

Most of the student body couldn’t figure it out. It made no sense, just last week none of them had much cared about the other. Those who had been in detention though, they knew what happened, and only them.

“Claire.” Bender’s voice is casual but firm, effectively getting her attention from her clique. Her head snaps around, ready to admonish someone for distracting her only to recognize Bender loitering just beside her table with his hands jammed in his pockets. The glint of light off his earring catching the attention of a few of her friends. “Allison wants to know if you’re gonna sit with us.” He explains before she can speak, nosing his head toward the table he’d usually occupied in the corner on his own. Today, there were three people settled in at it, sharing small talk while glancing in their direction.

Claire had to consider it for a second, whether or not she wanted to go over to join them. The answer, ultimately, was yes. She did. “Sure.” Is her reply, lifting her lunch bag and standing to follow Bender back to his table. She doesn’t really notice when she does it, but she takes Bender’s hand in hers as they walk, a small smile on her face.

Bender though, he notices, and can’t help the smirk from forming on his face as he tightens his grip on her hand, daring anyone who’d spotted that little detail to comment on it. Little shits wouldn’t get very far with their rumors, he had already managed to get the girl, after all. They’d just be stating facts, even if the facts hadn’t quite happened yet.

Andrew looks up from his mountain of sandwiches as Bender kicks out a chair for Claire, gesturing for her to sit. “Princess first.” He says with a smile. Claire sets her food on the table and sits with a hum, letting Bender push the chair in a bit.

“Finaaaallyy! We thought you weren’t coming over!” Allison predates that statement with a chirping drone, expression switching from bored to ecstatic the instant Claire joined them. She’s taking small sips from an unmarked bottle, but everyone can tell what it’s contents are. She’d already finished her lunch waiting for the last member of their little group, but she did sneak a fistful of nuts from Bryan’s lunch here and there. All in all, Allison looked and acted a bit better than she did last week, hair tied up in a messy attempt at a ponytail, and not screaming constantly.

Claire rolls her eyes at the comment and pulls her lunch out of the bag, sushi again. As she’s pouring soy sauce on it she giggles and looks up at everyone, lingering on Bender. 

_**“What do you think he thought of the paper?”** _


End file.
